BW055: A Maractus Musical!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |major =Ash has his first Triple Battle. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars = |michars =Toby, Chairman, trainers, audience, |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Cilan's Pansage, Maractus (Toby's; three (Marra, Racca and Tussy); debut), Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Emolga, Bouffalant, Elgyem, Darmanitan (three), Munna (multiple), Gothita, Sewaddle (multiple), Pidove (multiple), Minccino (multiple), Axew (multiple), Lilligant (debut), Foongus (multiple), Deerling (flashback; multiple), Scolipede, Blitzle, (flashback), Woobat (flashback), Sandile (flashback) |guest =Toby}} is the 5th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Episode Plot Anxious to leave for Driftveil City again, Ash and co. decide to take in some culture with the Pokémon musical. They meet Toby, a young trainer and his Maractus trio: Marra, Racca and Tussy. However, Tussy was struggling to overcome with its fear of heights as it was trying to perform an "Over the Rainbow" technique before the performance competition and the audition in Nimbasa City for the Pokémon Musical. Can Tussy get over its fear of heights by showtime? Episode Plot Ash runs into the town, wanting to battle in Driftveil City. However, Cilan and Iris inform him they are not in Driftveil City yet. Suddenly, they notice three Maractus dancing, with Iris thinking herself as an expert at dancing. Their master trains them, as they perform the "Over the Rainbow" technique. Two Maractus jump and use Petal Dance, followed with Pin Missile. The third Maractus also jumps, but accidentally bashes into the other two and disrupts the performance. The heroes arrive, seeing if the Maractus are okay. They introduce themselves to the trainer, Toby. Toby presents the Maractus Trio: Marra, Racca and Tussy. He plans on going to Nimbasa City to perform in a musical. Ash remembers he, Oshawott and Pikachu accidentally joined it. Cilan praises musicals, for it is a mixture of elegant costumes and wonderful performances. Toby plans on entering this town's Performance Competition. Toby admits he has problems, as Tussy is supposed to be on Racca and Marra, using Sunny Day as a final combo. The heroes decide to help him out. Ash's Oshawott comes out, padding on its scalchop. Cilan sends Pansage, who, along with Iris' Axew, pats the tambourine, playing music. Soon, Oshawott, Pikachu, Pansage and Axew playing music. However, Axew accidentally releases his maracas, hitting Oshawott, who thinks Pansage hit him. Axew accidentally releases his other maracas, causing Pikachu and Pansage to fight each other. To resolve the situation, Cilan plays music via the radio. Toby trains his Maractus to perform, who spin and sing using Round. Marra and Racca use Petal Dance, followed with Pin Missile. Tussy tries to perform "Over the Rainbow", but fails and bashes into the other two Maractus. Toby worries, for Tussy may not use Sunny Day without the jump. Iris sends Emolga, who teaches Tussy how to jump high and properly. Tussy jumps on Toby, but accidentally knocks him down. Emolga teaches Tussy more, who manages to jump and land on Toby properly. The Maractus attempt to perform once more, but they don't manage to hold the formation. Ash thinks he should battle them. Cilan agrees, as it can be a Triple Battle, for in such battle all three Pokémon must be in sync. Toby uses all his Maractus against Ash's Tepig, Snivy and Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses. Maractus use Round, while Snivy retaliates with Leaf Storm. Maractus use Pin Missile, negating the attack. Tepig uses Flamethrower, but gets negated by Marra's and Racca's Petal Dance, followed with Pin Missile. Snivy uses Vine Whip, negating the attacks. Tussy jumps on Racca and Marra, but has a height fright, causing the formation to be disrupted. Toby promises he will focus on getting rid of Tussy's fear of heights. Soon, they are near the theater, where Toby will perform. Toby admits his love for musical started in his hometown. When the musical was shown, everyone was having a fun and great time, while Toby saw a rainbow in the sky. However, time passed and people left, so he went to participate in musicals. One day, he encountered the Maractus and saw the rainbow in the sky. He offered them to perform, which the Maractus were looking forward to. The heroes see the importance of his goal and think the name "Over the Rainbow" comes from the events he saw the rainbows. Toby trains his Maractus some more, but once again, Tussy's fear comes and they fail. Toby is not pleased by Tussy, ordering her to concentrate, for the fate of the Maractus Trio depends on it. Tussy is sad and leaves. The heroes follow Tussy. Thinking it may have gone to the stage, Iris and Cilan go to the theatre, while Ash goes with Toby to look in the forest. Toby finds it, but Tussy runs away and encounters a Scolipede. Toby comes, protecting Tussy from Scolipede, who attacks. Tussy goes on Scolipede's head, distracting it, while Pikachu uses Electro Ball. Tussy goes away, jumping on Racca and Marra, managing to master the formation. Toby is surprised, but leaves with his Maractus and Ash. Toby is pleased Tussy managed to overcome its fear, though apologizes for his rude behavior. Toby and his Maractus are still determined to participate in the musical. Since the last contestant has made her performance, Iris joins in to buy some time. She dances a bit and notices Toby and Ash arrived. Toby comes with Maractus, who play music using the maracas. The Maractus use Round, while Marra and Racca use Petal Dance, followed with Pin Missile. Toby tells Tussy it needs to perform, just like before. Tussy jumps on Racca and Marra, then uses Sunny Day, which conjures a rainbow, making a magnificent sight. With such performance, Toby and Maractus win. Later, Toby hopes he will be able to perform more and bring joy to his hometown. Toby and the heroes soon see a rainbow. Debuts Character Toby Pokémon *Maractus *Lilligant Move Round Trivia *This is the first episode to feature an official Triple Battle. *Like the DP episode "The Bells Are Singing!", Francesca, a performer, like Toby, had three same Pokémon, Chingling, from which one of them was not trained enough for performance and was battled to improve its performing skills. **In addition, Toby wanting to improve the training of his Pokémon and realizing about their feelings later is similar to Tammy and her cheerleading Pokémon in "I Politoed Ya So!" *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Mandibuzz *Who's That Pokémon?: Maractus Gallery Ash is shocked he is not in Driftveil City BW055 2.jpg The Maractus Trio perform BW055 3.jpg The trio falls down BW055 4.jpg The musical performance BW055 5.jpg Maractus' ideal performance BW055 6.jpg Ash claps with his Pokémon to create rhythm BW055 7.jpg Cilan dances with Pansage BW055 8.jpg Pikachu is angry at Pansage BW055 9.jpg Emolga, the teaching Pokémon BW055 10.jpg Tussy managed to land on Toby BW055 11.jpg Snivy, Pikachu and Oshawott are hit by Round BW055 12.jpg Snivy deflects Pin Missile via Vine Whip BW055 13.jpg Tussy bumps into Scolipede BW055 14.jpg The trio managed to master the performance BW055 15.jpg Toby and the Maractus promise to do well BW055 16.jpg Iris performs with Axew BW055 17.jpg The Maractus prepare for their finale BW055 18.jpg Maractus use Round BW055 19.jpg The trio performed "Over the Rainbow" }} Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes